Cinco años después
by VicPin
Summary: :Secuela de "Una Nueva Familia": Una llamada pone en jaque a los Miles, ¿cuál es la razón de ello...Y qué tiene que ver su hijo adoptivo, Butters, en ello? ¡Pasen y lean! ::Dedicado a: Luis Carlos::


_**¡Hola a todos, mis estimados lectores!**_

_**Aquí les subo un oneshot que es secuela del fic "Una nueva familia", esto como una respuesta a una pregunta planteada por mi estimadísimo colega y amigo Luis Carlos, a quien le dedico este fic por entero :).**_

_**¡Ojalá les guste!**_

_**¡Un saludin!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen; son de Ubisoft y South Park.**_

* * *

**Cinco años después.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: _Luis Carlos._**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la playa de Mont Maganui, Nueva Zelanda. Faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol, y sin embargo para el hombre que estaba camuflado con hojas de palmera era la hora perfecta para observar las gigantescas olas que se estaban formando y, si era posible, surfear en ellas como todo deportista querría hacer.

Tomando su walkie talkie, empezó a transmitir:

- Aquí Águila Uno llamando a Ciudadano Miles, Águila Uno a Ciudadano Miles, ¿me copias? Cambio.

Ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Ciudadano Kane?

_- ¿Ahora me llamas Kane? Cambio_ – le replicó su contraparte desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Tardas demasiado en responder, Desmond, cambio.

_- Estaba durmiendo cuando me despertaste, cabrón. Cambio._

- Pues aprovechando tu despertar, déjame decirte que hay olas gigantes a la vista. ¿Te avientas?

_- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que me aviento!... Cambio._

- ¡Pues vente para acá antes de que venga más gente!

_- ¡Venga! ¡Cambio y fuera!_

Mientras, en una cabaña ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la playa, Desmond Miles, de 35 años, salía del lugar con tres tablas de surfear. Detrás de él, su esposa, Lucy, llevaba en brazos a Natalya, su pequeña hija de tres años, seguida de Leopold, su hijo mayor adoptivo de trece años.

Subiéndose a la camioneta, la familia entera se dirigió hacia la playa, donde un joven rubio los esperaba.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás vestido así, Clay? - fue lo primero que inquirió Desmond al saludarle.

- Me hace sentir cómodo, si quieres una razón para preguntarlo.

Desmond se echó a reír mientras que Leopold y Natalya corrían hacia la orilla para ver más de cerca las olas del embravecido mar.

- ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado!

- ¡Sí, má! – replicaron los chicos.

- Tus chicos son vivaces – comentó Clay mientras alisaba su tabla de surf -, especialmente Leopold.

- Sí – replicó Desmond con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué onda con los padres biológicos, por cierto? Escuché que ellos están un poco alocados con querer recuperar a Leo.

- Pues… ¿Qué te diré? El tal Stephen anda entercado con querer recuperar al chamaco y eso no me da buena espina.

- ¿Y Connor qué dice al respecto?

- Él me dijo que no será posible que lo recupere. El tipo carga con un historial delictivo de violencia intrafamiliar y fomento de corrupción de menores, aparte que se ha demostrado que tanto él como su mujer son incapaces de criar a un hijo. A eso agrégale sus problemas de ludopatía y sus deudas. ¿Crees tú que pueda criar a Leo con esas condiciones? Yo creo que no.

- ¿Y los Stotch y los Lavolpe?

- Son otro cantar. Ambas familias apoyan a Stephen para que lo recupere, pero los Lavolpe quieren después meter una solicitud de otorgamiento de custodia absoluta.

- No quiero ni imaginarme… ¿Y la madre?

- Volvió con él.

Clay le dio una calada a su cigarro; expulsando el humo de sus pulmones, comentó:

- ¿Tan estúpida es esa mujer como para no abandonarle? ¡Dios santo! Su marido literalmente vendió al niño, ¿y aún así volvió con él? Hasta cierto punto me alegro que te hayas decidido a mudarte hasta aquí, lejos de todo el desmadre que supone el estar en un medio de tensión como ese.

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – intervino Lucy mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol.

- Adopciones y juicios – respondió Clay.

- ¿Los Stotch?

- Sip – respondió Desmond.

- Pues que ellos se vayan olvidando de recuperar a Leo. Es nuestro hijo, no de ellos.

- ¡Órale! – exclamó Clay - ¡Estás más que presta a sacar las garras, Lucy!

- Toda madre lo hace por sus hijos, aunque claro, hay de madres a madres.

El celular empezó a sonar desde el asiento delantero de la camioneta. Desmond abrió la puerta, lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Des? Soy yo, Connor._

- ¡Qué hay, Con! ¿Qué sucede?

_- Te llamo por lo siguiente: Como te comenté hace unos días, los Stotch metieron una apelación para anular la adopción de Leo._

- Sí, así es… ¿Y qué sucedió?

_- El juez se los negó en base al argumento de los chicos de Servicio Social sobre la incapacidad de Stephen y Linda de criar a un hijo y el ambiente en que Leo había sido criado con anterioridad._

- ¡Cielos, eso es una excelente noticia!

_- Pues no es excelente del todo, Des. Ese rechazo no gustó nada a ambas familias, por lo que pensaban meter una nueva apelación._

- ¡¿Una segunda apelación?! ¡Mierda!

_- De hecho, el señor Broflovski, el abogado de los Lavolpe, ya les había advertido que no era bueno meter apelaciones al ver que existía evidencia contundente. Es más, instó a las familias a que dejaran las cosas así como están. _

- ¿Y qué contestaron al respecto?

_- Los Stotch dijeron que no piensan irse para atrás y que irán con todo. Sin embargo, los Lavolpe decidieron pedirle al señor Broflovski, quien está conmigo en este momento, que te ofreciera el siguiente trato._

- ¿Un trato? No, Connor, lo siento, pero no. Lucy y yo no vamos a hacer ningún trato con ellos. Es más, por mí se pueden ir al carajo en este mismo instante.

_- Desmond, creo que sería buena idea que tú y Lucy escuchen el trato que el señor Broflovski te proponga. Señor Broflovski._

_- Bien – _dijo Gerald desde el otro lado de la línea - _. Buenos días, señor y señora Miles. Soy Gerald Broflovski, representante de la familia Lavolpe._

- Buen día, señor Broflovski – replicó Lucy con molestia -. ¿Qué clase de trato quieren los Lavolpe?

_- Comprendo que esté enojada por esta situación, señora Miles, pero créame que este trato posiblemente pueda beneficiar a Leopold._

- ¡Je! ¡Sí, claro!

_- Los Lavolpe quieren la custodia compartida de Leopold, señores Miles. A cambio de la cesión del 50% de la custodia, Leopold tendría protección absoluta contra los Stotch. _

- ¿Protección? – cuestionó Desmond – Con el debido respeto, señor Broflovski, pero lo que ellos están haciendo es ilegal. Nosotros somos los padres del niño, no los Lavolpe. Cederles la mitad de la custodia podría derivarse en retención ilegal de la libertad.

_- Tenga en cuenta que ellos son su familia de sangre, señor Miles, y tienen ciertos derechos sobre él como familiares que son. _

- Pero también tengo en cuenta que uno de los miembros de esa misma familia agredió a Leopold hace cinco años por una idiotez de cuatro chamacos estúpidos, los cuales usted ya sabe a quiénes me refiero.

_- Los errores de Trent Boyett fueron disculpados, según recuerdo._

- ¿Y los de su hijo qué, señor Broflovski? Que yo sepa, su hijo fue el verdadero culpable del accidente de la señorita Cartridge, no Trent Boyett – inquirió Lucy.

- …

- Señor Broflovski… Rechazamos el trato de los Lavolpe. No estamos dispuestos a ceder ni un momento la custodia de Leopold. No nos importa si son sus familiares de sangre o de postín; ellos perdieron legalmente todo derecho a la patria potestad del niño desde el momento en que Linda Lavolpe permitió a Stephen Stotch vender a su hijo al mejor postor en un juego de póker. Y otra cosa: Dígale a esa puta barata de Lavolpe que si intenta acercarse a MI hijo una vez más, la demandaré por intento de sustracción de menor. Gracias.

Dicho eso, Lucy se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia donde estaban sus hijos mientras que Desmond, concluyó:

- Disculpe las palabras de mi mujer. Se pone así cuando se toca esta clase de temas… Y le reitero, señor Broflovski, que rechazamos firmemente el ofrecimiento de los Lavolpe.

_- Entiendo_ – replicó Gerald un poco asombrado - _. Les comunicaré su decisión a los Lavolpe. Buen día, señor Miles._

- Buen día, señor Broflovski.

_- Me comunicaré contigo otro día para discutir algunas cosas más _– comentó Connor.

- Ok, Con. Gracias… Envíale mis saludos a Aveline y a Etiénne.

_- ¡Jeje! ¡Gracias, amigo mío! Un saludo para tus hijos. Hasta luego._

- Hasta luego.

Terminando la llamada, Desmond se volvió hacia Clay, quien le dijo:

- Wow… El asunto está bien cabrón, aunque… ¡Lo siento, no puedo evitar reírme cuando Lucy le llamó "puta barata" a la mamá biológica de Leo!

- Esas dos tienen roces desde hace años. Ahora, dejemos de lado estas cosas y vayamos a surfear.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te ganaré, Des!

- ¡El que pierda invita una ronda de cervezas!

Ambos hombres corrieron hacia la orilla de la playa y se lanzaron a las aguas del mar para treparse en las grandes olas neozelandesas.

Mientras tanto, en South Park…

- ¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI, VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! – gritó Gerald furioso.

Kyle, asustado por aquél grito de furia, bajó inmediatamente. Gerald, al verlo en su presencia, exclamó:

- ¡Kyle, será mejor que me digas toda la verdad sobre el accidente de la maestra de kínder y no me mientas porque si descubro que me estás mintiendo, te echo a patadas de esta casa y dejarás de ser mi hijo!

El pelirrojo, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, se pudo nervioso… Y, al ver en la mirada de su padre la furia encarnada, suspiró y confesó todo.

_**&%&%&**_

- Papá – llamó Butters mientras se sentaba a lado de Desmond.

- ¿Uhmmm? ¿Qué pasa, Leo?

- ¿Quién llamó?

Desviando su mirada hacia el atardecer, respondió:

- Era Connor, el padre de Etiénne. Me dijo que tus familiares quieren recuperarte. Incluso querían compartir tu custodia con nosotros.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y-y qué le dijiste?

Desmond, con una sonrisa, le puso una mano en el hombro y le contestó:

- Le dije que los mandara al carajo y que se jodieran porque no podrán llevarte de vuelta.

Butters sonrió y, abrazando a su padre adoptivo, exclamó:

- ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también, chico – replicó Desmond mientras miraba el atardecer -. Yo también…


End file.
